


Truth

by KryptoKiwi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Canon Related, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Guilt, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, KH3 spoilers, One Shot, Post-Canon, Regret, Reminiscing, Resolution, Self-Indulgent, Talking, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptoKiwi/pseuds/KryptoKiwi
Summary: For once, they tell the truth. What they think about everything that's happened. One found trust, the other got a weight off his mind.
Kudos: 10





	Truth

When Ven arrived in Radiant Garden, he wasn’t sure what to expect or how to feel. These were his old friends. He’d been here before. He knew. But it was different. Everything was. The world itself was an outward depiction of this. Certain spots he’d once been accustomed to were remodeled after the chaos. Not only that, but his friends were different. They’d all changed. He had changed. There was no denying or looking back. They couldn’t afford it. The world was prettier than he’d remembered. More lively, somehow. But so, so new.

He hadn’t spoken much with Roxas. He didn’t know anything about Roxas’ time with the Organization. But he could feel it. So much of it. If the things he felt from Roxas were any clue about the life his friends must have led as part of this group, he knew why Sora was so desperate to get rid of it. He knew why it changed them. Sora was stronger than him in this way. In handling other people’s pain. Ven knew that. But it was okay. They could all be strong for Sora, too.

He wanted to tell Ienzo how proud he was of him for helping Sora. How happy Sora was, too. Ienzo had been so young when everything happened. He is about Sora’s age, after all. Ven wanted to tell Lea and Isa that it is okay to make mistakes. That their hearts weren’t wrong, just their judgement. And that is okay. That is what being human is. They could move on and eventually bring some good into the worlds if they learned to forgive themselves first.

But it’s too cheesy. They would never believe him. Just like he’d never believe it if anybody told him it was not his fault Terra and Aqua were trapped in their own personal hellscapes for over a decade. That he couldn’t have possibly done anything given his circumstances. That it wasn’t at least partially his fault Sora went missing. He’d shown him how to use the Power of Waking, after all.

So all he could do was take a deep breath and give a light knock at the door to Ienzo’s lab.

“Yes? Who is there?” a voice chimed out. When the younger boy heard nothing else, he turned around to face the entrance. His face twisted into both shock and endearment. “Oh my. It is very rare for you to stop by. How long has it been?” he asked, smiling. That smile seemed so genuine. It suited him. Ven couldn’t help but smile too as he placed a hand on his comrade’s shoulder.

“Too long” Ven answered. However, the solemn undertones were not lost on the apprentice.

“What is troubling you? I’m flattered, and I do not intend to be rude. But there is a reason why you’ve sought out this place” Ienzo commented. He gauged the other’s expression for a moment. “Ah, I see. Silly question. Apologies” he added.

“How do you know?” Ven asked.

“Certain traits never die, as much as we will them to” Ienzo muttered. He hadn’t meant for the thought to be heard, but could see it had based on the interest it sparked in the other.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Xeh-he never transformed us into some sort of monsters. He simply took characteristics each of us already possessed. He then used them for his purposes. That is important to understand. Then again, you are already aware of this. I’m just rambling now. Not sure why I said such things” he answered slowly. Ven could tell he was mulling things over and not exactly used to discussing this topic. It seemed like everyone wanted to skirt around things.

“Hey! Knowing how people think can be just as strong as knowing their hearts” Ven shot back.

“Well, thanks. That much has been clearly established” Ienzo responded with a grimace.

“No. I’m telling you that it isn’t a bad thing. We’ve known each other for a while. I can’t say I know who you were as a Nobody. But I do know who you are now. Nobodies had their hearts taken away. Ienzo, your heart does care. That is why you know people so well. You pay attention to small things. It’s...why you talked to me about feeling upset. That is who you are” Ven assured him. Silence washed over the room.

“Ventus” Ienzo called, voice slightly hoarse.

“Mm?”

“Please do not worry. We will return Sora to his world. To his loved ones. We’ve been trying. If it is the last thing I ever do, so be it. Consider it a personal promise to you as of this moment” he stated. That level of determination and fierceness was not something Ven had come to expect. It was both alarming and relieving, in a way. It amazed him sometimes. He wasn’t speaking to that shy little kid anymore. Yes, his friends had changed.

“Oh. Thank you so much” Ven awkwardly replied. Because really, what else could be said?

“Now, go meet with Lea and Isa. They would be quite angry with me if I let you leave without informing them of your presence.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one meant a lot. I can't help but feel like Ienzo would be eager to trust Ven compared to the others. As twisted as it may be, he probably feels freer speaking to somebody whose heart no longer knows any darkness. Almost like he takes comfort in that and enjoys Ven's company as a result. Anything to remove himself further from the negative things that made him Zexion. I don't think their bond was really expanded on enough in 3, even though BbS set things up to seem like it'd be more significant.
> 
> Regardless, I truly hope you enjoyed.


End file.
